Everyone, HIDE!
by doy.doy
Summary: Tezuka, along with the other Seigaku regulars, plan to give Fuji the best surprise party ever. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUJI SYUUSUKE!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUJI! Sadly, his actual birth date doesn't exist this year. I was debating on whether I should post this on February 28th or March 1st, but I figured that it should at least be posted on his birth month.**

**Anyways, enjoy!  


* * *

**"...senpai, you're kidding, right?"

"Fssshhh, don't question him, baka peach."

"So I'll be bringing my sushi? I'm scared he might discover the smell..."

"95% chance that this will work, however, he has always defied my data."

"But buchou really suggested it, nya?"

"I didn't think that he out of all people would suggest something that difficult... it worries me..."

"Che, mada mada dane."

oOoOoOoOo

Tezuka opened the door to his house. It had been a tiring day at school. The regulars were more hectic than ever.

Sighing, he sat on his couch and picked up the phone. He listened for the voice on the other line. _"Moshi moshi?"_

"It's Tezuka."

_"Oh, Tezuka-kun! I'm assuming that you're asking about this weekend?"_

"Ah. Will everything be okay?"

_"Yes, yes, don't worry! I'm pretty sure he will be out for most of the day. Also, I'll be helping you."_

"I see. Arigatou."

_"See you tomorrow!"_

Tezuka sighed once more as he hung up. _'I hope this will all go according to plan...'_

He looked at his calendar, checking the date.

February 27th.

oOoOoOoOo

The next day, Tezuka felt even more stress on his shoulders. He got up early making sure that everything was in tact. He decided to make another call. _"Moshi moshi?"_

"Is he leaving yet?" Although it didn't show in his voice, Tezuka was quite worried.

_"Ah, don't worry! There's no need to panic."_

Over the line, Tezuka could hear another voice. _"Kaa-san? Is everything all right?"_

_"Hai, hai, don't worry, Syuusuke!"_

"You are near him, I'm assuming?"

_"Yes."_

"So this is why you're talking so discreetly."

_"Yup. Oh, Syuusuke's leaving now, I have to say bye to him. See you!"_

Tezuka could hear the beep that told him that he had already been hung up on. "Kunimitsu!" came a voice from downstairs. "Your breakfast is ready! You wanted to get ready early, didn't you?"

"Hai, okaa-san."

oOoOoOoOo

"Arigatou," said Tezuka, stepping out of his car.

"No problem, good luck with it!"

As his mother drove away, Tezuka looked straight to the building in front of him. From there, he could see someone opening the door for him. "Ohayou, Tezuka-kun!" greeted Yoshiko.

"Ohayou, Fuji-san," replied Tezuka.

"My, my, you've got your hands full!"

"It's nothing much."

"I'll help you with some of it, now come inside!"

Tezuka and Yoshiko carried the bags into the Fuji household. Although he had been there many times, Tezuka was still struck by the many photos of the Fuji family hanging on the walls. It didn't surprise him how a certain Fuji Syuusuke was rarely in the pictures, due to the fact that most of the pictures were taken by Fuji himself.

"These are a lot of decorations, Tezuka-kun," commented Yoshiko, immediately interrupting Tezuka from his thoughts. "Remember, we have some here too."

"I just wanted to be sure that we would have enough," he replied. He took his sweater off and put it on the couch.

"Is that the new camera you said you would get him?"

"Ah. I finally saved up enough money to buy it."

Yoshiko smiled. "Syuusuke will be ecstatic when he comes back."

oOoOoOoOo

"It seems that Kikumaru and Oishi are here," mumbled Tezuka to himself.

Sure enough, the acrobatic redhead was bouncing up and down the front lawn, worrying the frantic boy behind him. "Hoi hoi! Hi, Tezuka!" he said, coming in through the door without anyone to greet him.

"Eiji! Don't just barge in without ringing the doorbell!" said Oishi, making his way to Kikumaru while holding a large tray of food.

"Ohayou, Kikumaru-kun, Oishi-kun. Don't worry, it's fine," greeted Yoshiko, looking up from the mess of decorations in her hands. "I see you two brought the brownies."

"Yup!" replied Kikumaru. "We made them at Oishi's house yesterday! We added sprinkles and everything, so Fujiko will like it!"

"They were very fun to make," added Oishi.

"Oh? What is this?" asked Yoshiko, setting the bag of decorations she was holding and picking up the large... thing... that Kikumaru was carrying.

"It's a huge stuffed cactus!" replied Kikumaru, smiling. "It was the only one that was left at the store! We were so lucky to find it!"

"I see. Syuusuke will definitely like this." She turned to Oishi. "I'll put the brownies in the fridge." She handed the stuffed cactus back to Kikumaru and took the tray of brownies from Oishi.

As Yoshiko was making her way to the kitchen, Oishi turned to Tezuka, who had just been silent that whole time. "Wow, Tezuka, are all of these decorations yours?"

"Ah," replied Tezuka curtly, sorting through them.

oOoOoOoOo

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Kikumaru, pointing outside. "Momo-chan and ochibi are here!"

Indeed they were. Momoshiro was yelling while carrying everything while Echizen was just walking in with his hands in his pockets. Immediately when he entered, Kikumaru glomped him. "Please get off of me, Kikumaru-senpai," he said.

"Gomen, ochibi!" sang Kikumaru. "Where is all of the stuff?"

"Momo-senpai is carrying them."

"Yeah, just about everything!" yelled a voice from behind, which was Momoshiro. "You're sneaky, Echizen!"

"It's not my fault you fell asleep," replied Echizen. He tipped his cap. "Mada mada dane."

"A whole tray of burgers, cupcakes and Ponta cans. Impressive, Momoshiro," said a stern voice.

"Tezuka-buchou!" exclaimed both Momoshiro and Echizen in unison.

Oishi sweatdropped. "Momo, you bring burgers to every gathering we have," he said.

"Well, except for that one picnic (1)," replied Echizen.

"Too bad!" snapped Momoshiro. "They're my speciality!"

"Momoshiro-kun, I'll be glad to put away the hamburgers, cupcakes and Ponta," said Yoshiko, back from the kitchen.

"Oh, thanks, Fuji-san," replied Momoshiro, giving said items to her. "Can you really fit them in your fridge?"

"The hamburgers don't need to be in the fridge, but yes, I can fit the cupcakes and Ponta. Our fridge is very big," explained Yoshiko, before going back to the kitchen.

"It's so obvious that ochibi was the one that brought the Ponta!" said Kikumaru, once again glomping Echizen.

oOoOoOoOo

The doorbell rang, which startled everyone for a brief moment. "Hey guys, it's Taka-san!" said Oishi, smiling.

"I bet he's gonna have some great sushi," replied Momoshiro. He immediately took back what he said when he saw the large amount of wasabi sushi.

Kawamura smiled nervously. "Sorry guys, but remember whose birthday we're celebrating," he said.

"Here, Taka-san, I'll take the sushi for you," said Oishi, being the mother of Seigaku as usual.

Kawamura gave the sushi to Oishi, and with that, Oishi left to help Yoshiko.

oOoOoOoOo

Shortly after that, Inui and Kaidoh had arrived. "Yay! Everyone is finally here!" sang Kikumaru. Then he shuddered when he saw what Inui brought.

"Penal Tea," said Inui, holding a huge jug of Penal Tea up for everyone to see. He smiled evilly. "Fuji likes this."

"Sadly..." mumbled Oishi.

"Hey, mamushi, is that a cat at the back of that photo album?" asked Momoshiro, with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Kaidoh fought off a blush as he said, "Urusai, it was the very best I could find. It even has a cactus at the front."

"Well, it's great that everyone is here now," said Tezuka. Everyone turned to listen to him. Why? Because he was the captain. "Inui, will we have enough time for the preparations?"

Inui's glasses glinted. "It is currently 11:42am. Fuji should be coming back at around 1:38pm. We have plenty of time."

"Nya, where did Fujiko go, anyway?" asked Kikumaru.

"A new park had just opened yesterday night, and Syuusuke wanted to take some pictures of it," explained Yoshiko, coming back from the kitchen once more. "I'll take that juice for you to the fridge, Inui-kun."

Inui handed over the jug of Penal Tea to Yoshiko. "Arigatou, Fuji-san."

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Now, we should start planning everything. We should not let our guard down by making mistakes."

oOoOoOoOo

"-and then that's when we-"

"INUI, STOP TALKING!" yelled Kikumaru. His face was filled with shock.

"Eiji, what happened?" asked Oishi.

Kikumaru pointed to the outside. "F-Fuji..."

"WHAT!" yelled everyone, except for Tezuka and Echizen, who had both froze.

"T-This is illogical! It is only 12:11pm!" stammered Inui.

"Screw that, Inui-senpai, everyone just HIDE!" yelled Momoshiro.

With that, Tezuka grabbed the decorations and bags and stuffed them at the top of the coat closet nearby. Yoshiko took the hamburger tray and hid it in one of the cupboards, and then sprayed the room with her trusty Febreze. Then, the Seigaku regulars hid in various places, whether it be inside the coat closet with the decorations, or upstairs, locked up in Yumiko's clean, clean bedroom. Luckily, Yumiko was out for a lot of the day.

Yoshiko quickly checked over everything one more time. That's when Syuusuke had entered the house. "Syuusuke? Why are you back so early?" asked Yoshiko, maybe a little too quickly.

"Ah, gomen, kaa-san. Turns out that I needed more film than I thought. I'm glad that the park is just nearby," replied Syuusuke.

From inside the closet...

"I can't believe that I got stuck in the closet with you!" whispered Momoshiro loudly.

"Fsshhh, be quiet, he'll hear you," replied Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh's right, Momo," said Kawamura. Thankfully, he wasn't in burning mode. Who knows what would have happened if he was.

"Humph, fine."

Now back outside of the closet...

"I'll just go upstairs and get the film, and then I'll leave again, okay?" said Syuusuke.

"Yup, just go and have fun, dear," replied Yoshiko.

Syuusuke ran upstairs, with Yoshiko letting out a huge sigh of relief. He went straight to his bedroom, and looked through his drawers hastily before finally finding the extra film.

From inside Yumiko's bedroom...

"I can't believe I'm hiding in a girl's bedroom..." whispered Oishi to himself. "I'm just so glad that it's clean..."

"It's okay, Oishi! Sometimes I have to go into my sisters' rooms to get them to come down for dinner, and it's not that bad!" reassured Kikumaru quietly. "I'm sure that you've had to go into your little sister's bedroom at some point in time!"

"I know, Eiji, but this is a grown woman's bedroom! Isn't his sister 10 years older than us?"

With this, Tezuka turned away to avoid the fact that he was slightly, SLIGHTLY blushing. SLIGHTLY. "Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi," said Echizen.

"Echizen, you mean you are used to this?" asked Inui, glasses glinting while opening his notebook.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...blame that baka oyaji of mine."

Now back to the world outside of Yumiko's bedroom...

Syuusuke ran downstairs hastily. "Finally found it!" he said. "I'll leave now. I'll be back, don't worry!"

Yoshiko smiled. "Have fun, dear!"

Once Syuusuke was gone, the coat closet opened with 3 bodies falling out of it, along with some decorations. "Finally, I'm out of there!" said Momoshiro, stretching his arms and legs.

"Fssshhh... I'm glad, too," said Kaidoh.

"Oi, you guys can come out now!" yelled Kawamura to the upstairs world. Immediately, the other 5 Seigaku regulars came running back downstairs.

"That was really close, nya!" commented Kikumaru.

"Well then, let's continue with the preparations!" said Oishi.

oOoOoOoOo

Much later, Syuusuke came back home with his camera in his hand. "Successful phototaking?" asked Yoshiko.

"Very," replied Syuusuke. "Mmm... I smell something good."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUJI/FUJI-SENPAI!" yelled the regulars from in the kitchen. They were all standing behind a table filled with hamburgers, brownies, cupcakes, sushi, Ponta, and Penal Tea. At the bottom of the table lay the new camera, the stuffed cactus, and the photo album.

Syuusuke opened his eyes as he took in everything in front of him. "This is amazing, you guys..." he said.

"Don't thank us, it was all Tezuka-buchou's idea!" said Momoshiro.

"Oh really?" Syuusuke raised an eyebrow and turned to Tezuka. "Arigatou, Tezuka."

"Don't mention it," mumbled Tezuka, pushing his glasses up.

Everyone was just about to dig in when the doorbell rang. Syuusuke ran to the door and opened it excitedly. "Nee-san?" he asked.

Indeed, Yumiko was standing outside the door. Not only that, but that she was also holding a huge ice cream cake. "We can't start the party without the cake!" she said, winking.

She brought the cake in and lit the candles. "Now everyone, say cheese!" said Yoshiko, taking a picture.

Syuusuke smiled as he sighed. This would definitely be one birthday to remember.

Now if only Tezuka didn't leave his sweater on the couch, it would have truly been a surprise.

_'You let your guard down, Tezuka.'  


* * *

_**(1) Slight reference to my fic, "A Problem in the Picnic". Yes, I'm shamelessly advertising one of my other fanfics_. _;)**

**Again, a very happy birthday to Fuji!**_  
_


End file.
